Something In The Water
by cyclonebrooksradiant
Summary: Inspired by Carrie Underwood, Kiribati and Cyclone Brooks-Radiant share a great day at the beach of his home island. KiribatixOC oneshot OOC Kiribati


Greece stared at the girl sleeping beneath the tree lovingly. Her (color) hair gently brushed her cheeks, bordering her face. Her (color) eyes were tightly closed and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed softly. She was in her usual clothes, her arms draped over her midsection, holding an open book against her, and her legs crossed loosely. Greece smiled at her – it was rare to see _ this at peace and not stressing over every little thing for once.

He slowly walked over to her, examining her soft expression as his eyes traveled lower to the book beneath her arms. It was a romance novel he had seen her with a lot lately, trying to find answers to her own ailing feelings no doubt. He had known for quite some time she had taken a liking to him, though she'd never really say it out of fear of rejection. _ was a very self-conscious girl, always putting every thought into her every little movement. Greece had found himself rather smitten for her, and he believes he's found out how to coax her out of her shell.

He knew that she'd often come to this clearing to read by herself. It was completely secluded and no one but he and _ knew about this place. It was a quiet place where no one ever comes around. He thought that he could talk to her up front, but she'd probably freak out. Luckily, when he found her there, she appeared to have fallen asleep reading her book. This would actually make this a lot easier. He slowly approached the sleeping maiden. He took the book out from under her arms and gently placed it aside.

"Hello, my dear," he whispered in her ear.

"...hmmm?..." _ muttered in acknowledgement, still in her unconscious state. Greece grinned. He carefully brought himself onto the girl, his body just above her lap, and her legs between his. Greece leaned in to her ear, and softly whispered to her.

"Μια λεπτή, όμορφη, χαριτωμένη κοπέλα,  
Απλά εκκολαπτόμενους σε εύπλαστο γραμμή,  
Και θα τρομάξει και να κάνει ντροπαλός της."

He softly spoke in his mother's tongue to the resting woman. Had she been awake, she would've no doubt run in fright. In sleep, however, she was completely content and calm. However, she still could hear Greece's words. Greece continued to whisper in her ear.

"Την ορίσει σε χίλια λουλούδια,  
Και τίθεται μαλακό μανδύα μαλλί μου γύρω της.  
Γλίστρησα το χέρι μου κάτω από το λαιμό της  
Για ακόμα το φόβο στα μάτια της,  
Για εκείνη έτρεμε σαν ελαφάκι,  
Χάιδεψα την ομορφιά του όλο το σώμα της,"

Greece looked back at _'s face, and noticed a smile on her lips. No doubt she was able to hear him and understood what he told her. Greece smiled back warmly at her.

"Και η επιθυμία της αγάπης στύβεται καρδιά μου  
Σαν ένα τεράστιο σύννεφο έκρυβαν τα μάτια μου  
Και έκλεψε την πιο γλυκιά ανάσα από το στήθος μου."

"… mmmm…" _ sleepily sighed, a smile on her face. Greece lightly kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He carefully lowered his head into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her gently and emitting a soft purring sound. The girl nuzzled him back tiredly, still not awakening from her deep sleep and certainly enjoying a nice dream and the tickling feeling of Greece's hair on her skin. Greece soon lifted his head and looked back at her, admiring at the blissful look on her face.

"Don't be afraid, my dear…" Greece pressed his forehead against hers, "I'm always here for you… why do you run?"

"I…" _ muttered subconsciously, "… I like… Greece…"

Just as he thought.

"Does… he like me?..."

"Yes," Greece answered softly, "He does…"

Greece watched as the smile spread even wider on her face. Slowly and with great care, he pressed his lips on hers in a soft, light-as-a-feather kiss. He could feel her begin to unconsciously kiss him back, enjoying the feel… so gentle, so loving so… real…

It didn't take long for the maiden to open her (color) eyes, which widened in shock as she realized what had just happened. She backed into the tree as far as she could and tried hiding her face in the book that was no longer in her hands.

"G-Greece!?" she shouted, her face a bright red color, "W-W-What are you…"

"Shhhh…" Greece slowly lifted her chin so she was facing him, "It's okay… I've told you that you have nothing to be scared about…"

The words that Greece whispered to her as she slept still lingered in her head as she pieced together what had happened. "D… Did you mean what you said?..."

"Yes, _..." Greece said before kissing her once more just as softly as he did when she was sleeping, letting her gradually relax. _ nervously began kissing him back, slowly calming down as he lowered himself onto her lap. She brought her hands onto his shoulders as he placed his on her hips as he slowly deepened the smooches. The girl felt almost as if she were melting in his arms, just letting her worries go for a while. The need for air soon came and their lips parted from one another. _'s face was still a noticeable shade of red, but she was more relaxed. She didn't even notice him snake a hand beneath her legs and another onto her back until she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She held onto him as he sat down beneath the tree cross-legged and carefully placed her in his lap.

"Don't be afraid, _," Greece whispered to you, "Σ 'αγαπώ."

The girl in Greece's lap smiled softly, nuzzling into his chest, soothed by the sound of his breathing lungs and the beat of his heart. It didn't take long for her to notice that Greece had fallen asleep, but she didn't mind. She slowly closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep in his arms.

A sweet, happy dream awaited the two of them.


End file.
